skull_cookie_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Halloweeners
The Halloweeners is the first novel in The Holmidae Chronicles written by Ahman Jones and the first novel overall in the Skull Cookie Universe. It was completed on Wattpad on November 25, 2019. Dedication The book was dedicated to his fellow Wattpader Astral Drop. Book Description "Too long. It's been too long. The families of five individuals have long since been killed. Wiped out on June 21, 2010, in Roy Meadows, Arizona. The press called it the Summer Solstice Catastrophe which was eventually covered up until 2020. Five kids were placed in a foster home. All were adopted by one man: Death. It is from him that they discover their powers and their destiny and these five must band together to get even. Itan, Jones, Orlando, Marge, and London B. Born on the same day: Halloween at midnight. Standing up and fighting for their lives and the lives of everyone in the world." Plot ''Spoiler Warning: If you have not read the book on Wattpad, I suggest you do it before reading the synopsis. The link is right here: ''https://www.wattpad.com/user/Zeph777. You have been warned. The story begins with Orlando Peterson taking out the trash at 9:00 pm per request of his baby sister Marge. It is January 12, 2020 and 6 days ago, Orlando was assaulted by Phil G. Kline, a bigoted leader of the infamous biker gang called the Zanies. Orlando accidently killed Phil with his supernatural powers of ectoplasm manipulation trying to defend himself. Supernatural powers he received because of a prophecy made by Stingy Jack that five individuals born on Halloween in the town of Roy Meadows, Arizona would defeat a wicked wraith known as Kleftis. Due to this, on June 21, 2010, Kleftis killed Orlando and Marge's family and the families of three of his friends Damir London, Kyla Hill, and Itan Matthews and their families were among the 75,957 victims killed by Kleftis in what was known as the Summer Solstice Catastrophe (later the Summer Solstice Slayings). Only Orlando, Marge, Damir, Kyla, and Itan, who were children at the time, survived. At some point, all five of them were adopted by a being named Angelo D'Mort who told them about the legend of Stingy Jack, his prophecy, and what he left out of it to save them: The kids were to be born at midnight. For most of their life, D'Mort raised them as his own and Orlando came up with a team name for all of them: The Halloweeners. Then, when they came of age, he gave them all lottery tickets and made certain that they'd win, making them instant billionaires. Some of them got jobs and pursued careers. Damir London, now known by his stage name London B, became an R&B singer and rapper. Kyla Hill went by two names; Jones as a stage actress and Flood G8 as a gospel singer. Orlando never got a job and yet, his sister got to go to school. Then came the incident when Orlando awakened his powers for the first time as predicted by Stingy Jack for all five of them. Orlando was so traumatized, he started taking prescription pills and gaining weight. He was almost killed by Phil's ghost that day on January 12, but D'Mort saved him. As for the other Halloweeners, Marge accessed her abilities when a bully at her school locked her in her locker and she quantum tunneled out. London B was nearly gunned down at a convenience store but he turned invisible and knocked the assailant out. Jones was playing as the female lead in the Broadway Revival of Carrie and saved a maintenance man from falling to his doom by telekinetically catching him in mid-air. Itan discovered his ability to control atmospheric ghost lights after nearly being eaten by a transcendent ghost. When they all awakened their powers, they called each other about it and D'Mort who joined in the conversation told them to prepare for battle against Kleftis. Eventually, London B reveals his identity to his music producer and much to his surprise, he remembered the Summer Solstice Catastrophe because D'Mort had erased all knowledge of Roy Meadows, Arizona from the memories of everyone to keep the Halloweeners safe and now, the Halloweeners were ready. Once word got out about the Summer Solstice Slayings Survivors, it became national news and the Halloweeners became very famous. They also got dates. Jones started dating the rising Broadway actor Willis Dillion, Itan started dating a woman named Sally Firleaux, London B started dating television personality Janie Gino, and Orlando started dating a man named Romun Elion. After many unsuccessful nightmares from Kleftis that failed to intimidate them, Kleftis tried to kill the Halloweeners personally, starting with Orlando but he failed because Romun had supernatural abilities, too. Romun used his supernatural breath to protect Orlando and the Halloweeners. Meanwhile, Kleftis, furious that he lost, came up with a plan to take out Romun. He sent one of his fellow wraiths to possess a man and kill the daughter of a mob boss named Killmoore Monitz who once tried to kill Romun because he looked like his twin brother Neal who stole money from him but was spared. The next thing he did was take Neal's gun which had Romun's name on it as a reminder of who he had to protect and put it at the scene where she was killed. The mafia came to Romun and Orlando's house to get answers since they knew Romun didn't kill her and to protect his lover, Romun went away willingly. He begged Monitz to spare his brother and Monitz made him hand over his phone to text Neal to see if he killed his daughter. Neal said he did kill her and called him out his name. Furious, Monitz had Romun confined to the basement. Unbeknownst to Romun, the one who tied him to a chair and gagged him was the possessed man who was sent to kill Romun but the spiders in the basement who felt a kindred spirit with Romun attacked the possessed man and the mice in the basement freed Romun from his bonds. The wraith inside of the possessed man grabbed Romun to keep him from escaping but Romun fought hard and the beast only managed to scratch him due to trying to latch onto him as hard as he could. The wraith tried to strike Romun down since he was trapped, but Romun's subconscious reacted to his fear and three shining figures came out of his mind and exorcised the wraith. Then, Romun was able to pacify Monitz and Neal and tell them what happened. Orlando took Romun to the hospital and knowing of what he was able to do, tried to protect himself but then the shining figures, reacting to Romun's injured state and need for permanent protection, left to find Kleftis. When they collided with Kleftis, they placed an imprint on him to keep him from making more minions and to keep him from hurting Romun. Angered by this, Kleftis swore revenge. Having enough of Kleftis, the Halloweeners made it a priority to take him down. They located him in the Garden of Eventide Mausoleum and after a terrible battle, defeated Kleftis and destroyed his wraith body, leaving him at the mercy of D'Mort who reaped his soul and sent him to the afterlife to pay for his wicked deeds and D'Mort congratulated the Halloweeners. Having rid the world of Kleftis forever, the Halloweeners went about their daily lives and when their birthdays on Halloween came about, they had a thrilling celebration that lasted the whole night, dressing up in the costumes they wore as kids, eating a pumpkin birthday cake, enjoying a song by London B, and having the greatest time of their lives. Inspiration "The story I wrote was inspired by a dream I had some time in 2016 a few months before I went to Shaw University. The basic rundown of the dream is that it only consisted of the part where Orlando was attacked by the ghost of Phil Kline. I had plans to write this story but I eventually forgot about it until late in 2018. Then, a thought came to me. I remembered reading about that Irish legend of Stingy Jack which was essentially about a sinner who cheated the Devil. Knowing that Stingy Jack was the inspiration for the Jack o' Lantern which was used on Halloween all the time, I felt I had to merge the dream and the legend together. The holiday birthdays, Holmidae, Kleftis, Angelos, and all that followed came after. Call it what you will; God, the spirits, or maybe even the dreams themselves. All I know is that when I wrote this story, I felt like I touched something not quite of this world. All of my stories are based on dreams and I tend to have very vivid dreams. I always told myself that when you're writing a story based on a dream, you're writing what God is telling you to write. Not that I'm religious; I see myself as spiritual but I don't let that interfere with my writing. It's true there are a lot of religious teachings in my books. Not because I want to express my faith because I have no obligation to express my faith, but to write what's necessary for stories like this. The Holmidae Chronicles is the perfect example of the necessity of the religious teachings because they were inspired by the legend of Stingy Jack which was essentially a Christian story about a sinner who cheated the Devil. Sometimes, I feel like this story was a reflection of what was coming in my life; a great destiny, a terrible tragedy, and a thrilling adventure. Not completely like The Holmidae Chronicles but kind of similar. Like a dream within a dream." -Ahman Jones Trivia * This is not Ahman's first novel. Only the first to be published and permanently kept on Wattpad. * When Ahman conceived the characters and their names, he had no idea the true nature of his writing until late in 2019. As it turns out, the Halloweeners and Romun have Ahman Jones's name hidden in their names. If Orlando is taken out since he is with Romun, there are four Halloweeners. Using the number four, subtract the D in Damir's name to get A, the K in Kyla's name to get H and the I in Itan's name to get M. Since Orlando is with Romun, adding O and R together, adding the digits, subtracting the number from the five Halloweeners, you get A. Then, because Marge is Orlando's sister and his only biological family, add the M in her name with the number one to get N. Take all of those letters and Kyla's stage name "Jones" and you get "Ahman Jones." * Ahman has been writing and rewriting this book since early 2019. Gallery